


Bad Dreams

by throam (orphan_account)



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Ryan Ross - Fandom, Ryden - Fandom, brendon urie - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, ryden fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 13:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7388884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/throam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan has bad dreams, Brendon cuddles him. Very fluffy, short drabble-ish thing that I wrote at like 3am. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> V short and drabble-y, fluff fluff fluff!

Ryan wakes up, and feels tears running down his cheeks. He can't breathe and is shaking. "Brendon?" he whispers, with the small amount of voice that he actually has. "He sits up and grabs Brendon's shoulder, shaking him lightly in an effort to wake him up. By the time his eyes open, Ryan's sobbing, and shaking with fear. The second he sees that Brendon is awake, he throws his arms around him, still in tears. "Holy fuck, Ryan, what's wrong?" Brendon asks, sitting up to face him. Everytime Ryan starts to speak, he dissolves into tears again. Brendon holds him close, gently stroking his hair, until he calms down, at least a little bit. "Ry?" Brendon whispers, as he wipes away the tears from his face. "What's wrong?". Ryan shrugs, looking away. "You'll laugh at me if I say" he whispers, his eyes filling with tears again. "Ryan," Brendon looks at him, and takes his hand "I won't laugh at you, I promise." Ryan sighs and looks away before whispering "I had a dream.. That you died". He began to cry again, and Brendon held his arms around him whispering into his ear, trying (yet failing) to console him. "Ryan, it's fine. I'm still here, and so are you. And that's all that matters." Brendon whispers. "I just, I love you so much," Ryan mutters, barely making a sound. "I love you too Ry, more than anything" Brendon says, as his eyes start tearing up. As they lie back into bed, Brendon holds Ryan close, stroking his hair gently and softly kissing his cheeks, until he stopped crying. "Bren?" Ryan whispers. "I love you". Brendon smiles "I love you too, Ryro".


End file.
